


Aerosmith

by CharlineChuckwood



Series: Jarchie x Music [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Adult Jarchie, Aerosmith, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Demons, Depression, Drug Use, Drugs, Lost Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nymphomania, Recreational Drug Use, Rocker Archie, Rough Sex, Running Away, Sex, Sex Addiction, Smut, Stoned Sex, writer jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlineChuckwood/pseuds/CharlineChuckwood
Summary: Almost thirty years have passed since graduation, and Archie hasn't seen his best friend since then. Jughead had run away without leaving any trace. The heartbroken boys didn't know that loneliness would make them both vulnerable to the same vicious demons.Their unexpected reunion promises to be emotional, if they let it happen.





	Aerosmith

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well, hello everyone. It's been a while, I know and I'm sorry (not that anyone missed me though... xD)
> 
> I hope y'all are doing fine and are ready for a FOURTH (already??) music inspired one shot. Yes, there's smut again, and let me tell you that part might be short but trust me it's decadent as hell. The song might be a little harder to guess this time, so here are some hints: the lyrics aren't really quoted but they inspired the context of this story a lot. As always, the answer is at the end in my notes.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you will enjoy my work, and if you do don't forget to let me know as it always makes my day :) xChuck

2018 - at the Riverdale High graduation ceremony

 

"So, this is it? Are we going our own ways now?" Jughead asked, his voice already full of nostalgia.

Betty was battling her tears as Veronica was having a meltdown over her shoulder. She stroked her soft hair comfortingly. Archie hugged them both.

"We're gonna be okay, girls. Don't cry, Roni. Oh no Betty please if you start crying I might shed some tears too, c'mon!" he exclaimed.

Jughead stayed apart from them, frowning. He wasn't naive and knew pretty well that in the first few months they would be texting a lot, but that they would stop within the next ones. Then, there would only be memories of their so-called unbreakable friendship remaining. He felt his eyes water. It was too much for him to handle, so he looked at his friends one last time before bolting out of the school, heading home. His backpack was awaiting him behind Archie's house. He took off his graduation robe and left it there with a note that said "Don't forget me.", grabbed his luggage and took the first bus out of town. He left everything behind him, including the only friends he was convinced he would have ever had.

2040 - in a Chicago coffee shop

"Happy birthday honey!" Mary exclaimed as her son blew the "40" candle on his chocolate muffin. She was approaching the great age of eighty, but she was still incredibly energetic and able to live safely on her own.

"Thanks, mom. It's good to see you again." Archie said. His voice had become deeper and more raspy, due to the years of intense singing and smoking.

"When are you leaving again?" she asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Actually, I'm leaving after I drop you off at home. I would like to visit dad before I fly to Colorado. I spent half of my three weeks off with you, it's only fair I spend the other with him, right?"

"It is, son. I haven't stopped missing you since you went on tour for the first time, but knowing that you are living your dream always comforts me."

Archie smiled and took her hand in his. He was doing his dream job, but something had always felt off, as if something was missing. All this time, there had always been an empty space in his heart, that he had tried to fill with many things. Alcohol made him forget about it, drugs made him stop caring about it, and sex made him feel temporarily filled again. But never had he found the missing piece of the puzzle.

He had quickly become addicted to sex. Festivals were his favorite types of concerts since he could basically have a drunken or stoned orgy after every show. He couldn't live without it anymore. He could go months without illegal chemicals, but he could barely go two days without having intercourse with a partner, in addition to his three daily masturbating sessions.

"I love you, mom. I miss you too when I'm away. You know my schedule isn't really the same as yours, so that's why I can't call you everyday. It has never meant or will never mean that I don't think about you. You will always be my number one woman, remember that."

Mary chuckled. "I raised you so right, my boy. I'm proud of you."

* * *

 

 Jughead was driving on a road he hadn't seen in thirty years. He passed in front of the high school he went to, the city hall and stopped at the now abandoned and empty drive-in grounds. He sighed. It wasn't the first time he would crash there because he had nowhere else to stay. He hadn't contacted his family either, so when he saw that his dad's trailer was gone, he assumed that he was dead. He knew where he was going to sleep later on, so he drove off, heading to Pop's for dinner. The man was retired, but the iconic diner was still running. He had come back because he needed inspiration for a novel about his past, but he didn't feel like seeing anyone he knew. They must've been gone anyway. When he waited for his order to be ready, he kept his head down, making sure no one would see his face and recognize him.

He heard two familiar voices. He took out his phone and used the screen as a mirror. Betty was holding a young boy's hand, and was visibly pregnant. She sat next to Veronica. Out of them all, she was the one who had aged the most, although her smile hadn't changed for a bit. He listened to their conversation, trying to find out what they were doing. He found out that Roni had her own indie brand of clothing and make-up and ran an online store. Betty was the new principal of the school, and a part-time journalist. Jughead smiled. They looked happy, and their careers suited them perfectly. There was a book on the table, which Veronica was reading before her friend arrived. He recognized the cover of one of his novels. Curiously, it made him sad. He wondered if she knew that Julian James was actually him. 

Jughead ate as quickly as he could and left. If he had stayed a few more minutes, he would have heard some big news from Betty:

"I heard that Archie's back in town for a week! I can't wait to see him."

As he drove by Fred Andrews' house, he noticed there was a car in the driveway. It surprised him, the old man had probably sold his a long time ago. He gasped as he spotted a guitar case on the back seat. He pulled over and looked through the window.  _He was there_.

His heart skipped a beat so suddenly that it hurt. He froze when Archie looked in his direction. They made eye contact, and he could swear that he had been recognized. He knew. Then, Jughead panicked and left again. He didn't see that Archie had run outside to talk to him.

He went back to the drive-in, since he had planned to park his car there anyway. He was feeling torn: part of him wanted to run back to him, and the other wanted to leave Riverdale forever. He had to admit it to himself: he was a coward. His adventurous young self was long gone. The man opened his backpack. He shoved his legendary grey beanie to the side to reach a plastic full of pre-rolled blunts. He lit one up. He needed to stop thinking for a while. He took a deep hit and closed his eyes, letting the THC take him over. His mind was full of memories of his teenage years with Archie. He was astonished by how much he had changed, yet stayed the same. He thought about their brief eye-contact moment. He remembered how much broader his shoulders looked in that black leather jacket. His face looked slightly larger due to his stubble. His hair was still bright ginger. Maybe he would have noticed some white strands if he had been closer. Jughead breathed more smoke in, falling deeper into his pit of memories.

Jughead's hand travelled to his crotch when some pictures emerged in his mind. He remembered a winter night, when he and Archie had fallen asleep in the garage after a rehearsal. He could've gone back to the house when he had started to feel sleepy, but he enjoyed his best friend's voice so much he stayed to listen to him, and eventually drifted to sleep during a ballad. He woke up in the middle of the night because he was cold. He had walked over to the sofa to lay next to Archie. The redhead must've only been half asleep because he had directly wrapped his strong arms around him.

"I was cold, sorry to wake you up." the boy had whispered.

"It's okay. Do you feel better now?" Archie's voice was hoarse and soft.

"Could be better." he had teased.

The singer had then put his lips on his neck and hesitated before moving. He trailed up to his ear, then followed his sharp jawline. Jughead had turned his head towards him, and made the move to connect their chapped lips together.

The ghost feeling of Archie's hands roaming eagerly all over his body made him shiver. He palmed himself through his pants as his thoughts became more vivid. His breath got heavier from the idea of Archie inside of him that night when they were only seventeen.

The man was interrupted as someone opened his car door and pulled him out violently. He found himself on the muddy floor before he could even react.

"WHAT A FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU ARE!" the attacker shouted.

Jughead couldn't believe his eyes. 

"Archie?" was all that came out of his mouth.

"Good evening  _Jughead_. Was that what you expected me to say? After all these years? How  _could_  you?" he said, his voice more bitter than ever.

"I'm so sorry" the other said, feeling broken.

"What are you even sorry for? Say it! Say you're sorry for leaving me behind, so suddenly that I searched for you for months. I got depressed because of that, you know? I felt empty and broken. You just left without warning, you didn't even say goodbye in any way! I was worried sick. I spent hours calling you, knowing you had left your phone at my place, just to hear your voicemail. I never recovered. When I was travelling, I was hoping that I would see you at one of my concerts. Every time I performed, I pretended that you were in the audience so I would give the best of me. You were my motivation, during practice and shows." Archie spat out everything he had to say. His deep brown eyes were watering, and his voice cracked every so often. "Every day, I've been hoping that you'd come back. I spent thirty years missing you, and today, you show up, make fucking eye contact with me before running away again? DO YOU KNOW HOW I AM FEELING RIGHT NOW?" he shouted again, breaking down in tears this time.

Archie fell on his knees, sobbing like the innocent little boy he used to be. He stared at Jughead, comparing each and every feature of his face with his memories of him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I ran away, I was... following my instincts. I never stopped missing you. When I saw you through the window, I got scared. I was sure you would never forgive me, and tell me to never come back. I couldn't have handled that."

"And yet here I am, on my knees, ready to beg you to stay."

"Archie..." Jughead whispered, relieved.

He scooted over to him, both still on the floor, and hugged him. The redhead held him even tighter, crying on his shoulder.

"I've waited for this for so long. I can't believe you're with me, Arch. I'm not leaving again. I'll stay as long as you want me to. It's okay if you don't want to forgive me, I understand." he said.

Archie put his forehead against his, and Jughead lost it. He teared up, out of relief and happiness. The two men stayed like this for a while, letting years of built up emotion flow out in each other's arms.

“I should totally beat you up. I don’t know why I haven’t yet.” Archie said.

“That would only be fair. I deserve it.”

“Why did you leave? I need to know.”

“I couldn’t handle the separation. I knew that we’d end up forgetting to text each other. I needed it to be brutal, not painfully slow. I thought I’d feel less guilt, but I have never been so wrong.”

“Do you remember that time I said I wanted to grow old with you? That if there was one person in my life at that time that I wanted to keep with me forever, it was you? Why didn’t you believe me?”

“I don’t know. You know I have trust issues and I don’t believe in promises. I’ve been let down so many times, but never by you. It would have destroyed me. But in the end, I spent thirty years feeling like half of me was missing. I feel complete again, and now I understand everything. I knew that winter night that it wasn’t meant to stop there.” Jughead explained, looking Archie in the eyes.

“What have you been doing? To cope with the feeling?” the singer asked.

“I’ve been writing and travelling. Every place inspired me a new story. But I haven’t been up to much good. I was there at your first concert in Chicago, you know. I guess you went to live with your mother after graduation.”

“I needed to get away from Riverdale. It made me sick, without you. I got better professional opportunities, there. I formed a band with other musicians, and we started recording. I guess we got lucky enough to rise. Music is a cruel industry."

They stayed silent for a while.

"I helped my father get into bed earlier. Let's go back to my place, like we used to. You can crash there." Archie smiled.

It was like they were teenage boys again. They wanted to catch up after wasting so much time. They got into Archie's car.

"I went to Pop's. I saw Betty and Veronica. Betty's a mother, and she looks like she's expecting another baby. Veronica is more of a career woman. She reads my books. Where are we in life? I feel like I haven't built anything that's meant to last." Jughead sighed.

"I've never been in an actual relationship. It always felt a bit off for some reason." Archie replied, taking off his leather jacket. "I guess loneliness made me more vulnerable to demons."

Jughead noticed some red dots and swollen veins in his lost friend's inner arm. They were hard to spot between all the tattoos. He gasped.

"Oh come on, Jug. As if you weren't in the same situation. Do you think I can't see how dilated your pupils are? Same people, same demons."

When they reached the house and made it to the bedroom, Jughead couldn't hold his laughter in.

"What's the matter?"

"It hasn't changed at all. It's crazy."

"Wait until you see this, then."

Archie pulled a mattress from under his bed. There was a dusty graduation robe on it, and a note.

"You left it there. All these years, and you kept it."

"You told me not to forget about you, so I never stopped hoping you'd come back."

They both smiled fondly. It simply felt so  _good_ , and so  _right_  to be there again.

"Well, now I'm here, and I think we really should catch up." Jughead said, his smile turning into a cheeky smirk like only he could do.

Archie's look changed instantly, and he couldn't help but bite his lip.

"There's no excuse this time, Jughead. It's not as cold as last time."

"Who said we needed an excuse?" he replied, taking off his shirt so fast he almost ripped it.

He was half-high, half-conscious. He could tell that even if he was totally lucid, he wouldn't have done things differently in that moment. He couldn't wait for Archie's move. He knew that the experience would only feel better, and that he'd remember every second of it as he was an experienced smoker.

"It's a pretty unfair situation, I think." Archie said, walking almost in slow motion towards his friend. "You get to feel the amazing sensation of being pleased while stoned, and I don't?" He asked suggestively. He had taken of his shirt, his torso was pressed against Jughead's, who was now stuck against the wall.

“Slide your hand in my left pocket.” The shorter man whispered.

Archie let his hand roam there, sliding it past Jug’s hard-on to grab the barely smoked blunt and a lighter. He smiled.

“Perfect.”

He lit it up and breathed so much smoke in that it made him feel dizzy within seconds. The slowed their rhythm down, enjoying both being aroused and high. The two men kissed in the most decadent way, their tongues already out before their lips even connected. They didn’t make any effort to hold back their moans as they let their bodies fall in sync onto the mattress and grinded against each other.

Archie took another hit, blew the smoke in Jughead’s face as he gave him the joint and said: “Fuck me. I want you to pound me.”

Jughead licked his lips and stopped his partner from lying on his stomach. He pulled his pants down. “I want to see your face as you cum. And don’t you dare touch your dick.”

He took his own pants off, spat three times in his hands and rubbed his length. They were way too far gone to think about safe sex.

“I don’t even have to prepare your hole… It’s so wide already. You have been very slutty I see. I like that” Jug whispered in Archie’s ear, making him shiver.

And as he kissed him, he thrusted violently inside him.

Archie screamed both in pain and pleasure. The pain quickly vanished, probably due to the cannabis he was still smoking, which was the strongest he had ever consumed.

“Pound me hard.” He said, his voice deep and full of eagerness.

Jughead didn’t wait before obeying. He started thrusting fast, sometimes leaning over to take a hit directly from his partner’s mouth. The redhead was moaning louder and louder, and wasn’t trying to control his facial expressions. His mouth was wide open, shameless sounds and saliva dripping uncontrollably out of it. His eyes had long rolled at the back of his head. His mind was gone and had left his soulless body in his long-lost friend’s hands. He wasn’t made of flesh and blood anymore, but solely from lust and pleasure. He had already cum twice, without even touching his penis. Jughead had found the perfect angle and was going for his prostate at every single thrust. When the guy finally climaxed, he stroked Archie’s length to make him orgasm one more time with him. No semen came out of him, but the singer briefly convulsed from the pleasure overload.

“That was exceptional.” The writer said, letting himself fall next to his partner.

The man didn’t respond, only broken sounds came from his mouth. He needed to recover from the brain shaking orgasms he had just experienced.

Jughead spooned him until he stopped shaking and fell asleep. The novelist took his smartphone and started writing. He suddenly felt inspired again. He knew that these words wouldn’t get lost in the many books he wrote. He wanted everyone to remember them, including himself. And so he typed, and typed those words flowing directly from his heart to his screen.

“Sometimes you need to forget about the obstacles surrounding you, and dream on. Dream on. Dream on until those precious dreams come true. Dream on until everything falls into place, and your life starts making sense for the first time.”

He smiled to himself, feeling slumber taking over him. He had one last thought before everything went black: his existence was finally making sense again. He had found where he was meant to be. And that special place was Archie’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you guess the song?
> 
> It is Dream On, one of Aerosmith's greatest hits!
> 
> It is a song about the future, carpe diem and perseverance. Archie and Jughead both got their dream jobs, but they weren't happy, because their biggest dream wasn't about their careers: it was being together and they pursued it.


End file.
